This relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as computers, televisions, portable computers, and cellular telephones are often provided with displays. A display often includes a frame buffer for buffering information to be displayed on the display and display driver circuitry that periodically refreshes display pixels in the display. The frequency at which the display pixels are periodically refreshed is commonly called the frame rate of the display.
Conventional displays use a fixed standard frame rate such as the 24 frames-per-second frame rate that is often used for displaying television and movie content. In some scenarios a user may be able to select a fixed frame rate for a display from a set of fixed standard frame rates that are available for that display.
However, in some scenarios, display content or other operating environment characteristics of a device may change during operation of an electronic device resulting in a configuration for which a different frame rate for the display may be desirable. Changes of this type may occur on time scales that are too short for a user of a device to effectively choose a frame rate for each configuration.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.